Dark Omens
by ChappiePete
Summary: 5 years ago, Eggman finally defeated and killed Sonic and has now disappeared as far as anyone knows. In the present Tails meets a new red hedgehog called Sivean, someone who Shadow and Silver despite. Tails researches on him returning exactly 5 years after Eggman defeated Sonic and when he does, he finds something not even he is able to work out. (CONTAINS OC)
1. The Encounter

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all of the franchise belongs to Sega and Sonic Team)  
A/N: So this is my first fanfiction I hope I can finish. I hope you enjoy it and do what you can to support me in the makings of this fanfic.  
WARNING: This fanfiction has an OC in it, if you do not like OC's, don't read.**

* * *

**(Date: 5 years ago  
Location: Green Hill  
Event: The DSP (The Defeated Sonic Plan))  
**

"Crap. I can't lose here, I...my friends!" The blue hedgehog moaned as he fell to the floor onto his knees. He caught his right arm with his other hand as he looked up into the sky. He tried his hardest and his hardest wasn't enough. "Why can't I defeat him today? I've done this plenty of times. The Chaos Emeralds didn't help at all, why didn't they work?" He turned his head and saw the red Chaos Emerald on the hard dirt sitting next to him. He picked it up. "What the hell? Why didn't you work? If you aren't going to work you are useless to me!" He shouted using the last of his breath. He had to regain his energy before he could continue.

"It's no use Sonic. I have successfully taken all the power out of them while you were having your little 'sleep'. My plan worked perfectly!" Doctor Robotnik, aka 'Eggman' as everyone likes to call him, chuckled as he watched Sonic moan on the floor with cuts and bruises across his worn out body. Eggman watched as Sonic kept failing to attack thanks to the fight they just occurred. Usually in these fights Sonic wins, but today, Sonic prepared for the wrong event. He prepared for the usual, but today was Eggman's lucky day, so he took it as an advantage to defeat Sonic once and for all, and succeeded.

"So that was your plan." He muttered. "You drugged me with that fake coffee, just so you could use that worthless contraption on the Chaos Emeralds. When we had that fight I couldn't use them, so I had to fight with my bear hands. You planned this all along!" Sonic's voice became louder.

"Worthless? Are you calling my greatest invention worthless? It beat you Sonic, just as I predicted! It has been the only one to successfully carry out my little show I performed. It now has all the energy harnessed from the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!"

"What are you going to do with it?" Sonic got up from the floor and looked up at Eggman in his new contraption 'The Egg Dragon'. He noticed Eggman snickering very quietly as he began his next word.

"I'll show you, but it'll cost you, haha! Witness this invincible power!" Eggman flew the dragon up to the sky and blew fire across the sky and it destroyed the entire sky and land out to a 5km radius. "Behold!"

"Woah, that is some fiery power you got there Eggman, but I will stop you, I always do." Sonic limped away but wasn't quick enough thanks to his pain on his right leg.

"Not so fast!" Eggman pressed a button and the Dragon gave birth to an egg.

"Is that a baby dragon? You know, a little burn won't harm me. Ever since the accident with the time eater Blaze was stuck in my world; she trained me up so I won't become vulnerable to fire. Great plan Eggy, but it will fail." Sonic laughed.

"A bit cocky there, are we Sonic?" Eggman chuckled.

"Wait? You knew?" Sonic's face dropped.

"Why do you think I used an electricity beam to blast you away instead of fire in the volcano?"

"I thought it was because you were building up suspense?" Sonic jumped back preparing for the egg to hatch.

"Hehe. It's no use Sonic." He laughed at his enemy one last time. "Goodbye Sonic!"  
The egg hatched open but it was complete darkness. A light forced its way out of the egg and hit Sonic in the chest. He fell to the ground and hit the grass with his head and lay on the floor lifeless.

"I knew this would work! I had a feeling you nearly died from the exact same source of energy as before, back in 2006. For some reason, that year bugs me. Anyway, enough chit chat, you won't even be able to breathe now you had a huge energy beam impale you." He watched the corpse of the hedgehog lying on the ground not moving. "Now that pesky little brat is out of the way, I shall depart." And with that, Eggman flew off in his dragon to the south.

"Sonic. I found out some great news." A slight distant voice came from behind the hill. It was Tails. "Sonic, I just found out that..." Tails noticed Sonic on the floor, but Tails didn't believe it at first. "Sonic...stop sleeping and get up!" He shook Sonic and no sign came out. "Sonic? Sonic?!" Tails cried. He pulled Sonic's lifeless body up onto his shoulders and took him back to the workshop.

When he got back he noticed Amy, Knuckles and Shadow arguing over which one has the most potential for Sonic, a lover, a rival or a friend. Tails went up and confronted them and told them what happened, well at least what he saw. Amy cried, Knuckles was shocked, and Shadow just shrugged it off.  
**  
Chapter 1: The Encounter**

**(Date: Present day**  
**Location: The house in which Tails and his friends live in**  
**Event: The day after Tails' 13th birthday)**

A few years went by and everyone was happy, Tails got over Sonic, Cream likes Tails but always gets interrupted when she wants to confess her feelings. Knuckles and Rouge became engaged and are getting married next summer, and Amy had her eyes on Shadow, much to his dismay. Silver came to the past and became best friends with Blaze, and Big had Froggy.

Everyone tried to forget about Sonic's death and Eggman's plans has yet to come. No one still knows where and when Eggman will strike but they are not letting their guard down, because they know Eggman will appear again and when he does, they are prepared to take him down.  
Tails was working on how to alter the way plants grow so they can grow quicker and healthier when Cream entered the room.

"Hey Tails, can I borrow a screw driver please? Mr. Shadow wants one to fix his bike." Cream asked in her usually quiet and nice way.

"Oh yeah sure, take it." He pointed to the screwdriver sitting on the desk next to Tails. Cream picked it up.

"Uh, Tails?" She turned around to face Tails.

"Yes Cream?" He smiled, which made Cream blush.

"I was um, wondering if we could...? You know, date?" She muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, you are really quiet. Could you speak up please?" Tails stopped his work and faced Cream. She jumped.

"I was thinking that we could..." She started, but before she could finish it there was a huge crash and the wall on the right started to crumble down.

"What is...is...that?" Cream screamed. Tails stood up and she hid behind him. He approached the wall to notice a figure with his fists in stationary mode. Someone had just broken the wall down in Tails workshop. The figure laughed.

"Who are you?" Tails grabbed the nearest weapon he could find: A chair, and held it firmly.

"Tails I'm scared." Cream whimpered.

"It's going to be all ok Cream, don't worry." He smiled back at her which again made her blush.  
The figure moved slowly into the workshop. Tails held the chair tighter with one hand and held Cream back with the other. The figure grew a smile on its face and put its hands on its head.

"I think it's trying to say it's harmless, but I don't know." Cream shivered. "Tails help me." She squealed.

"What do you want?" Tails demanded. The figure became less of a shadow and more of a being. It hovered across the floor and walked across the room to Tails and Cream. It opened his mouth and asked a very simple question.

"Who am I?" It fell to the floor and gasped for breath; it then collapsed and fell unconscious. Cream screamed and jumped back.  
Tails gasped and ran up to it. He saw it had a hood on its coat. He took it off and noticed a red hedgehog lying on the floor with its eyes forced closed with cuts across the upper face.

"Excuse me? Are you ok?" He pulled the body across onto his hands and carried him to the table. He asked Cream to clear the table, she nodded, did so and he placed the hedgehog on the table.  
The hedgehog was red with black streaks, and he resembled Shadow, he wore a leather jacket and had black sneakers.

"He looks like Shadow, just the black and red colours reversed." Cream walked up to the hedgehog on the table and poked it. "Tails, do you suppose this could be another hedgehog Eggman's grandfather created?"

"How do you know about that? We didn't meet you then." Tails turned and looked at her demanding for an answer, knowing that Cream has never known about Shadow's past or the ARK.

"Amy told me when we were having a tea party with Cheese." She noticed. "Wait, where is Cheese?" She screamed knowing her best friend and loyal companion has disappeared. She looked in every corner of the room and no luck. "Cheese? Cheese!" She cried.

"Cream, I think this guy has Cheese." He pointed to his arms which were holding a small chao on his chest. "Look, he is covering him with his arms. Looks like he was protecting him from whatever attacked him."

"Oh, thank you Mr Red." She jumped for joy as she knew Cheese was safe.

"Sivean." He mumbled.  
"Huh?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Sivean." He lifted his body up and gave Cheese back to Cream. She ran off "It's all I can remember. That word has haunted me since I had that accident." He grabbed his chest as it was in pain.

"What accident? When?" Tails' eyes widened.

"I don't remember most of it, but I remember I woke up and I had pain all the way down my body, it has been hurting since." He explained while grabbing the desk to help him up. "So I tried to get some doctor, but the pain was too much. I stumbled across a building in the distance: this one. I wandered towards it. My pain was too much so I accidentally destroyed the wall. It caused huge adrenaline down my arm. So here I am."

"Then, why did you laugh?" Tails asked.

"That's because I never had such power, the overwhelming energy took control!" He laughed.

"I see, do you know what time you woke up?" Tails asked.

"I heard clock bell around 5 minutes after, it chimed 6 times, so I guess 5 minutes to 6? Yeah, that seems to be right." He predicted.

"Alright, do you want to stay the night? You seem pretty injured. A good night's sleep could heal it up. Plus you can meet the guys." Tails offered, unsurprisingly he was questioned.

"The...guys? Who're you talking about?"

"Well there's me, you met Cream, there's Shadow, he's a bit of a shy person, but when you get to know him he isn't that bad. There's Amy, who is madly in love with him since around 5 years ago, don't interfere if you want to live. Knuckles is also a part of this family. He is really gullible. Anything you tell him, he believes. There is Silver and Blaze, but they always spend time in their rooms with the doors locked, God knows what they are doing in there. There's Rouge, she likes gems, and there's Big...Don't bother talking to him, he just spends his time fishing with a frog." Tails explained about his friends to the hedgehog.

"Yeah sure, they all seem like nice people." He scratched behind his head and weakly smiled.

"Oh that reminds me, what's your name?"

"Oh, well I don't remember." He thought out loud.

"I'll call you Sivean if you don't mind. Since after all, it's all you can remember, it's a good chance it'll give clues about your past." Tails offered again. "Here, I'll show you around.

Tails gave Sivean a tour of the house, and he seemed to enjoy it. Sivean met Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Blaze and Silver. All that was left was Shadow.

"Ok, last up is Shadow." Tails smiled. "Then I can show you where you can spend the night."

"Yeah thanks." He shivered. Tails knocked on Shadow's door and walked in. Shadow was sitting on his bed.

"Shadow, this is..." Tails started before Shadow rudely interrupted.

"Get out!" Shadow shouted.

"What?" They both jumped back.

"Get out of my room now!" He got up from the bed and walked slowly towards Sivean. "I know who you are, and I don't want you here. How dare you come to our house and befriend Tails. Who is he some sort of joke? No, he's our friend and I don't want you anywhere near him or me, or anyone else. Just go away and stay out of our lives!"

"Shadow, don't be so aggressive." Tails tried to reason with Shadow but that wasn't enough.

"Tails, why did you let this bad hedgehog in here?" He turned his eyes towards Tails but kept facing Sivean.

"He was hurt, I had to. I can't just leave him on the streets." Tails shouted back. "What could I do."

"You're just falling for his tricks." Shadow explained. "He is using you Tails to help him accomplish his plans."

"Plans? What plans?" Sivean asked in a slight firm voice.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know who you are, you better not harm anyone or I will be there faster than you can say 'I need help', and I will rip you to shreds. You got that?"

"Shadow, that's enough." Tails put his arms in front of him.

"I don't want to see you ever again. Get out!" Shadow pushed them out of his room and slammed the door behind them.

"Why is Tails friends with him? What has he done to Tails? I have to find out." Shadow thought as he jumped out of the window and ran out into the streets.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, if you liked it please let me know by reviewing and favouriting it. Thank you once again for reading and I hope I can get the next chapter out soon!**


	2. Stronger Relationships

**Chapter 2 Stronger Relationships**

**(Date: A few days later**  
**Location: Silver's room**  
**Event: Silver and Blaze's relationship becomes stronger, and Cream tries to get advice from Knuckles and Rouge)**

"Silver? What do you suppose is happening with Shadow recently?" Blaze asked.

"What do you mean?" Said the white hedgehog sitting opposite her.

"Well, he hasn't talked to anyone recently and...I'm starting to wonder if he is going to leave." She wondered. "Maybe it's his and Amy's relationship."

"Blaze, he doesn't like Amy that way. I think she's overreacting." Silver shook his head. "He'll never treat her like Sonic, as soon as he left us Shadow has been different, but that's besides the point. The point is that he will never willingly let her fall in love with him."

"That's true, but I don't think its Amy. Remember Sivean?" Blaze sighed.

"You mean that red hedgehog?" Silver turned his face around to the wall. "Why has he got to be here? I mean, it's bad enough that we haven't heard from Eggman, but letting someone like him into our house is a bit too much."

"Who is he?" Blaze moved her head in closer. "What's he done?"

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but I guess you are trustworthy enough." He went through the details of how he knew Sivean. "Me, him, Shadow and Sonic shared this special bond. We are all hedgehogs, and we all have our special talent, I have telekinesis, Shadow has the chaos powers, and Sonic had speed. He, well he had this talent which he overused."

"Hold on, I have the ability to control fire?"

"Yes but you are from a different dimension. Anyway, his power, it was the ability to control time. Us 4 had known each other from a far past event when we were all 5. We all lived happy, we were all just normal hedgehogs, like Amy, no speed, no telekinesis. Until one day, we were all hanging around in the local park and this guy walked up to us. He asked us to go with him. Me, Sonic and Shadow refused, but Sivean; he followed him. We had to chase after him because we didn't trust that guy."

Silver's voice became firm. "We got to that guy's house when we saw him chaining him up. We broke through the window and tried to stop him, but we were too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Blaze asked.

"He shot us with this light. After that we couldn't move. We all fainted and when we woke up we were back at the park, and we discovered we had these 'special talents'. We found out who that guy was though."

"Who? Who was it?" Blaze leaned in further.

"Eggman. Formerly known as Doctor Robotnik. It was a setup to a plan he was creating in the future. We don't know which plan it was, but I don't think it's over. He killed Sonic. Now I am guessing he's after us."

"Then why do you and Shadow hate that hedgehog guy?"

"Like I said, he overused his talent. He betrayed us and joined with Eggman, and every time Eggman needed a new plan, he froze time so that Eggman could think of it, he is evil Blaze, I know that he's more evil than Eggman, he could wipe out planets in minutes. For what we know, him coming back here could be the start of the huge plan that they have prepared for."

"So that's why Eggman's plans take so little time. Where is he now?"

"That's the problem, we don't know. We have been looking forever and no sign. I thought they would have froze time and did it then, but they haven't done anything."

"Oh, well if anything bothers you tell me, and I'll make sure that they aren't going to live another day."

"Oh Blaze, I found a great new café we could enjoy. Maybe you and I could go and get something to drink." He quickly changed the subject so he didn't have to suffer the past.

"Yeah, sure." She got up. She looked down at the white hedgehog who isn't moving. "Come on."

He got up and they got to the café 1 minute before it was closed for the day.

"Come on? One minute? That's all?" Silver punched the sign. "Why do I have bad luck everyday. It's like I'm cursed."

"Hmm, cheer up Silver, nothing to worry about, maybe another time?"

"What's the point of all this? Its like a disease which is incurable. Something that has never gone, yet never appeared." Silver raged.

"Calm down Silver, here, I got some nice warm soup back at the house that may cheer you up."

She started. "Maybe, just maybe I can help you and your problems."

Silver turned away for a second.

"Silver...? What are you?" Blaze questioned his actions.

"Shut up! Can't you hear that?" Silver looked around.

"Hear what Silver? What am I supposed to be hearing?"

"That."

Blaze heard a slight whining buzz noise.

"What is that? Some sort of construction?" Blaze turned her head.

"No, it sounds familiar, too familiar." SIlver ran off leaving Blaze behind.

"I'm sure I heard that noise before, but where?" He thought as he ran down the streets. "I only heard it for five seconds, then that light, that bright light, the light which made the world around me go black, can I seem to find out the problem within all of this." Just as he was thinking of a solution, the same bright light as before shined down on him and forced him to stand still.

"Silver!" Blaze ran up to him.

"Don't come any closer, it'll do the same as it did to me." Silver tried to warn her off but she didn't listen. He fell to the ground and blood started to impale out of his chest. This light was stronger.

"No, you are my friend." Blaze shouted. "Sonic showed me what true meaning of friendship was back in 2005, we got along so well, then I met you, Silver. You are the nicest person I ever met, and ever will meet. Silver, you are a true meaningful person and I cannot watch you die here. If anything, I will risk my life to save you!" She jumped in and covered Silver in her warm body.

"Blaze! No!" He tried to escape but her grip was too strong. "Blaze, you can't die here either, there is no way I will let a very good friend like you from saving me. Blaze I have a confession to make, one that may affect your life for the rest of your life.

"What?" Blaze barely managing to say as she was losing her life force.

"Blaze, I have never told you this, but since the very first day I met you, I always thought you were a princess. A loyal princess who would do everything for her friends. You're pretty, talented and very kind to others, and that's what I like about you. You've done more to me than I imagined, you struck my heart and now every time I'm near you, it beats fast."  
Blaze gasped. Her grip loosened and Silver pushed them both out of the light.

"Silver..." Blaze's final words were before she collapsed onto the ground beneath her.

"Blaze..."

Meanwhile back at the house, Cream was looking around trying to find clues on how to win Tails' heart. She noticed Knuckles and Rouge sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey, guys, how do I get Tails to notice me?"

"Well you simply give him a precious jewel. Everyone likes jewels!" Rouge jumped up and started to boast about her jewels.

"I think you are overreacting a little bit, don't you think?" Knuckles laughed.

"You're the one who believes in anything that someone tells you." Rouge insulted.

"No I don't!" Knuckle stood up and faced her.

"Oh yeah? Tikal likes you."

"She does? Oh man I gotta go freshen up, plus I'm with you, so she'll have to wait." He smiled.

"Wait for what Mr Knuckles?" Cream interrupted.

"You know that entire 'Tikal likes you' thing was a joke, right?" Rouge snickered. "But yeah, what do you mean 'she'll have to wait'? Wait for what?" She faced back at him and he turned away and walked into the kitchen.

"Forget I said that." He held his hand in the air and opened the fridge, he got himself a beer and drank the can dry.  
Rouge and Cream just started at him.

"What are you looking at?" He became drunk within one can.

"Did he seriously just do that?" Rouge laughed. "Anyway best be off, got stuff to do."  
She jumped out of the window and flew off.

"And you Cream, why are you just standing there? Go get a boyfriend or something." He managed to say before burping really loud.

"I tried..." She mumbled quietly.

"You what? You died? Lied? Cried?" He shouted. That made Cream cry because she felt offended. She ran off her room and locked the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Tails, who was currently with Sivean, walked up to Knuckles and asked what made Cream cry.

"I dunno, she just went in a mood and sulked off." He said. He got up and walked over to the fridge to get another beer.

"Mr. Knuckles? This isn't like you. When did you start to drink beer?" Cream poked her head around the door. She was sniffling and shaking badly.

"When things got out of hand, I couldn't control myself, so to calm myself down, I started drinking."

"What sort of things?" Tails asked.

"Shut up, stop asking me questions." He shouted in Tails face. Thanks to that, Cream cried even more and ran off to her room one final time. She hated it when people shouted, and Knuckles knew it.

"Knuckles..." Tails clenched his fist. "What have I told you about upsetting Cream?"

Tails is usually never angry, but ever since Sonic died he can go in some sort of anger problem in small ordeals. For example, when people upset his friends, like Cream, he goes so mental, that not even 'God can save them'.

Tails got hold of Knuckles byu his chest and threw him across the room. His eyes were powerfully black with envy and rage. He walked up to Knuckles and nearly threw a punch at him, but Knuckles luckily avoided.

"Tails? What's gotten into you? This isn't like you? You are never angry?" Knuckles kept avoiding his attacks.

"Shut up you bitch!" He shouted.

"That's definitely not like Tails. He never swears." Knuckles thought carefully. "How can I get him to calm down?"

Cream upstairs in her room, heard the noise coming from downstairs. Knowing her, she'll just get in the way. She watched the world go by from her bedroom window and sighed deeply.

"Why can't I be stronger? All I want is to have a good relationship with Tails and people keep getting in my way. Becoming stronger is the only way I can solve my problem." She looked at Cheese. "Cheese, get me my 'Become an independant girl' book."

"Chao Chao." Cheese smiled. He threw her the book.

"It's time I become Tails' girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for these chapters to be very short. Next chapter I hope will have 3000+ words. Thanks.**


	3. The Ruined Wedding

**(A/N: Guys, I'm sorry I have NOT uploaded a single chapter in god knows how long...I have been caught with many things..Plus I can NEVER finish anything. That's why I am back...and will try to complete as many chapters as possible. Hope you haven't abandoned me. I am also going to try to improve my dialogues ****and not put as much in, as I suck at not doing so.)**

* * *

**(Date: 2 Weeks Later  
Location: A small building near the Master Emerald Shrine  
Event: Knuckle's and Rouge's practice wedding)  
**

It's a nice day for the red Echidna and the white Bat to get their practice recitals underway. The Master Emerald had lost its power, thanks to the scientist who obtained its energy, but no one knew. They were too busy planning the wedding. Rouge was 'helping' everyone with the decorations as she told them what to do, for instance, what they are using, and what to place where. Knuckles was nowhere to be seen for now, and Tails and Cream were out in the lobby as Rouge wouldn't let 'little kids' help out. As we all know, Tails isn't a little kid, 13 is when you hit teenage years, hit puberty, learn the rights and wrongs about relationships, and be independent.

Tails hated to see Cream like the way she is now, the way Rouge reacted when she said Tails wasn't a kid made her shatter up into pieces. She didn't want a selfish bat insulting the one she loved. She couldn't let this happen. But, she knew she was too weak to do anything. She DID make a promise to herself, to make Tails hers, no matter what happens.

"There there Cream, don't cry. It's just a stupid wedding practice." Tails patted carefully on her back. "We can watch it happen for real in the summer." He move Cream's body towards him and hugged her. He was warm, and she liked it. She hugged back and gave Tails a small thank you from her voice whispering into his ear. "You're welcome." He whispered back as they separated the hug.

"Tails..." Cream lowered her head as she shivered with embarrassment. "Tails I..." he looked at her, wondering what a sweet young bunny could be wondering about. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were clenched closed.

"Cream? What's wrong?" He thought she was upset about something as her face was red and she was shaking. Obviously not something a normal bunny would do. "Do you feel ok? Do you have a fever?" He asked. But she shook her head in response. He sighed in relief and looked away. "If you have something worried about, it's best to tell me." He smiled. "I can help."

She looked back up and Tails had his eyes on her, even though he was looking away. She couldn't hold her emotions any longer. She had loved him for years, and couldn't tell him, as she liked him as a friend aswell. If she cocked this up, their relationship would be ruined.

She opened her mouth to speak. But them closed it again; Knuckles was heading their way. "Hey guys, how's ya doing...?" He hiccupped. He was obviously drunk.

"Knuckles, have you been...?" Tails started. He interrupted and pushed him on the back.

"Yo dude." He took a sip from his bottle of beer. "Sivean is waiting outside. He wants to talk to you..." He burped. He gave a quick glance to cream. "Privately." His legs collapsed and he fell to the floor.

"Knuckles!" A familiar voice was heard. His eyes widened and he got up and ran. "Don't you run away from me mister! You've been drinking again. Haven't you? And after I told you not to." Rouge appeared from behind Tails and chased him. Knuckles foolish attempts of getting away failed as he kept falling to the ground. She caught up and grabbed him by the neck. "You made a promise you wouldn't drink anymore. A promise. And you ruined it." She punched him in the head. For a bat girl, she was pretty strong.

"Hey, that was my good eye!" He tried to shout back. "You bitch!" He dropped the bottle on the floor, and clenched his fists. "Want to fight, do ya bat girl?" He knew she was stronger than him, but he didn't care. Tails averted Cream's eyes and escorted her into the all-ready and all-prepared room where Knuckles and Rouge will exchange their vows.

"Cream, you wait here with Silver and Blaze." He patted her on the back and walked away, but before Cream stopped him.

"What for?" She looked up again.

"You heard him, Sivean wants to talk to me. I'll see you in a few minutes." He left her alone with Silver and Blaze who were busy doing the decorations.

"Mr Silver, Mrs Blaze, where's Amy?" She always addressed her much elder friends formally, being the young sweet rabbit she was brought up as. They turned around and noticed Cream there looking at them with her innocent eyes.

"Last time I saw her, she was with Shadow, trying to chat him up...again." Silver laughed. "Will she ever learn that he doesn't want her."

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions Silver. He might like her." Blaze gave a slight friendly push to Silver. "He, just...hasn't told us."

"Cream, I thought you were with Tails, where has he gone?"

"He went to see that, what's it..." She thought for a few moments when Cheese shouted.  
"Chao Chao!" He shouted loud and clear.

"That's right, with that Sivean hedgehog guy." She smiled.

"What?" Silver ran out while Blaze chased after him.

"You stay here and be a nice girl. Silver knows what he is doing." She smiled for the first time in ages.

Cream noticed the smile and smiled back. They ran out just before Shadow and Amy came back in the room. She noticed Shadow zipping up his pants while Amy sorting out her hair, it was obvious on what they just did.

She gave a wide eye and said to herself. "Don't worry; He was only giving her the special hug."

Shadow noticed Cream standing there. He thought she didn't know what they were _actually _doing so he let it slide.

"Hey Shadow, we should do this again some other time." Amy winked. "Maybe at the real thing!"

She nudged Shadow who just started at Cream. Maybe she did know what they were doing, and he knew it. He didn't want anyone to know what they were doing; especially an 11 year old bunny rabbit who shouldn't know anything about the sort.

"I'm back Cream!" Tails' voice echoed through the hall and Cream turned around to notice her favourite fox standing by the door. He looked different somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He looked taller, and much older, not to mention his voice was sounding a bit croaky. "What did I miss?"

Shadow noticed Tails and gasped. "Tails! What has he done to you?" He ran up to him and shook him. "Please don't tell me he has..."

"He did." He interrupted. "And..." Tails coughed and wheezed. "And, he has plans."

Shadow turned around and saw Silver clenching his hand. He was not pleased. He knew this was coming, but he was too late. "Damn, I tried stopping them, but he must have..." Silver's hair went up in flames and everything around the room starting shaking and flew across the room. His powers were getting overpowered.

Blaze ran back into the room and noticed what unusual powers Silver was using. He had never used his power to an extreme like this. The closest he got was when he went Super Silver. He must have been in so much rage, he over exceeded his powers and exploded into a beast. His eyes turned black and his voice became lower. "Sivean...what have you done to Tails...? I will NOT forgive you. I will NOT forgive the trouble you have caused over the past years we've known each other, and after I thought you left. You came back and...and..." He felt his voice croaking up so he decided to stop talking, but he was still losing control. He pushed his hand towards the windows and every object in the room flew across and smashed out.

"Careful Silver, you nearly blew the building down." Blaze shocked him. He turned around and Blaze had never seen anything like what he was now. She kept a firm face and pulled his hands down "Silver, what's done is done. We can't change what Sivean has done." They all looked down in disbelief as to what Blaze had just said.

"Yes, yes we can." A voice came from outside the room. They turned around and saw 3 familiar figures holding some of Tails inventions. The door opened and came through the least expected team on the planet, Team Chaotix.  
"So, you needed to know how to reverse Sivean's powers?" Vector laughed. "We know just about what we know." He walked over and planted something into Shadow's hand. "Shadow, this here is a device I found at Tails workshop. I'll explain how it works later, but for now, hold on to it for us."

"Wait, why do you think you can stop him? And most importantly, how do you know him?" Shadow gasped.

"Well, when we found out that Sonic died, we knew something was not right, so we kind of 'payed a visit' to the old genius, should I say." Espio said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Didn't we actually sneak in and listened in on their conversation?" Charmy confessed. Both the other members shouted at him and he quickly apologised.

"Here's the story." Vector proceeded to continue on with what he heard. "Doctor Eggman has stolen all the power from the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald so he could defeat Sonic, in which he did. 5 years ago, he finally accomplished the start of his lifelong dream. After he killed that Blue Blur, he ran into Sivean, who was in trouble with the government. Doctor Eggman knew he wasn't on their side so they joined teams. They came up with a plan to get Sivean into the house, and try to befriend everyone he could. After he would use his 'time stopping' spells to make everyone, who even has a slight chance of beating him, age up to the point on where they can't do squat. That way he can create Eggmanland once again but this time with no interference. Be lucky he met Sivean or he would have killed you guys too."

"Mr Vector what? You mean, he turned my...I mean Tails into an old fox?" Cream panicked. She ran up to Tails and shook him, but nothing of use was to come through. He was old, and he couldn't do anything, besides walk, talk, eat, poop and sleep. "Mr Sivean is not nice. Not nice at all." She started to cry.

"My my, I said I can figure out how to get him back." Vector laughed again. He didn't really notice her crying but one thing he did note was that the young bunny liked Tails. Liked him alot. So much that it made him feel jealous.

"Come on now boss, we have no time for distractions." Espio commanded. He looked up and saw that he was in tears. He was highly embarrassed.

"I just want her so bad." He cried.

"You mean Cream?" Charmy's face looked puzzled. Obviously he was referring to her mother, but no one seemed to care. "Uh, do I feel like a brick wall today huh?"

The Chaotix filled them with all the details on how to turn Tails back to normal and to stop Eggman and Sivean's evil plan, and half way through Rouge dragged Knuckles back into the room and so The Chaotix had to restart the story of the plan and how to beat it.

* * *

**(A/N: once again I'm sorry for not uploading and I hope you can forgive me. I'll start working on the next chapter soon. This week I promise. I have not abandoned anyone. Thank you.**


End file.
